tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysler Voyager
The Chrysler Voyager or Chrysler Grand Voyager is a minivan sold by the Chrysler division of American automobile manufacturer Chrysler Group LLC. For most of its existence, vehicles bearing the Chrysler Voyager nameplate have been sold exclusively outside the United States, primarily in Europe and Mexico. The Voyager was introduced in Europe in 1988 as a rebadged version of the Dodge Caravan and Plymouth Voyager sold in the United States, and has evolved with the Caravan, Plymouth Voyager, and Chrysler Town & Country since. Vehicles bearing the Chrysler Voyager nameplate were briefly sold in the United States from 2001–2003 as a rebadged version of the short-wheelbase (SWB) variant of the Plymouth Voyager following the 2001 folding of the Plymouth division of DaimlerChrysler AG. Together with its nameplate variants, the Chrysler minivans have ranked as the 13th bestselling automotive nameplate worldwide, with over 12 million sold. The European Chrysler Voyager was first released in 1988, nearly identical to its American counterpart, the Plymouth Voyager; the only visual differences between the two were the head/taillights and grille. Besides the slightly different appearance, the European Voyagers were sold with different engines, including diesel engines, which are popular in Europe; and the trim was different. They were also available with manual transmission & a foot operated emergency brake. The current European Chrysler Grand Voyagers are very similar to the 2008 and later Chrysler Town & Country cars, and are sold only in the long wheelbase version (as in North America). Although now produced solely in Ontario, Canada, the Grand Voyagers are still available with diesel engines as standard. These diesel engines are based on a modern double overhead cam common rail design from VM Motori of Italy. Since 2011, the Voyager is sold under the Lancia badge in Europe to strengthen the Chrysler-Lancia integration. However, it remains branded as the Chrysler Voyager in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Generation I 1988-1990 models in Europe are rebadged Dodge Caravans, although the Caravan in the USA was sold alongside the Chrysler Voyager in counterparts. For 1988, the Chrysler Voyager in Europe was identical to the Plymouth Voyager in the United States except that the 3.8 L V6 was not available for the Chrysler Voyager. Base models of the Voyager were offered in most states with either a 2.4 L four-cylinder or a 3.0 L Mitsubishi V6 engine, except in California and several northeastern states, where the Mitsubishi V6 didn't meet emissions standards. In those locales, the 3.3 L engine was offered instead. The 1990s Chrysler Voyager grille was related to a Dodge Caravan in the United States. Engines *2.4 L EDZ I4 *3.3 L EGA V6 *3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6 Prices(MSRP) *$18,850-$24,525 USD *$19,150-$23,525 USD *$19,575-$23,650 USD *$20,750-$23,800 USD Generation II 1991-1995 models in Europe are rebadged Dodge Caravans, although the Caravan in the USA was sold alongside the Chrysler Voyager in counterparts. For 1991, the Chrysler Voyager in Europe was identical to the Plymouth Voyager in the United States except that the 3.8 L V6 was not available for the Chrysler Voyager. Base models of the Voyager were offered in most states with either a 2.4 L four-cylinder or a 3.0 L Mitsubishi V6 engine, except in California and several northeastern states, where the Mitsubishi V6 didn't meet emissions standards. In those locales, the 3.3 L engine was offered instead. Starting from 1994 was offered for European market 2.5 L turbo diesel produced by VM motori. The 1991-1995 Chrysler Voyager's mesh grille is related to a Dodge Caravan in the United States. It was also the final generation with manual transmission. Engines * 2.4 L EDZ I4 * 2.5 L VM425 Turbo Diesel (1994 -..) * 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6 * 3.3 L EGA V6 * 3.8 L EGH V6 Prices(MSRP) *$18,850-$24,525 USD *$19,150-$23,525 USD *$19,575-$23,650 USD *$20,750-$23,800 USD Generation III (Grand Voyager) |length= (Grand Voyager) |width= |height= |weight= (Grand Voyager) |aka=Chrysler Grand Voyager (LWB model) Chrysler Voyager (SWB model) }} )]] 1996-1999 models in Mexico are rebadged Dodge Caravans, although the Caravan was sold alongside the Voyager. For 2000, the Chrysler Voyager was identical to the Plymouth Voyager except that the 3.8 L V6 was not available for the Chrysler Voyager. Base models of the Voyager were offered in most states with either a 2.4 L four-cylinder or a 3.0 L Mitsubishi V6 engine, except in California and several northeastern states, where the Mitsubishi V6 didn't meet emissions standards. In those locales, the 3.3 L engine was offered instead. For European market were offered also 2.0 L Straight-4 SOHC and DOHC engines and 2.5 L turbo diesel produced by VM motori. Engines * 2.0 L A588 I4 SOHC * 2.0 L ECC I4 DOHC * 2.4 L EDZ I4 * 2.5 L VM425 I4 Turbo Diesel * 3.3 L EGA V6 * 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6 US pricing and trim levels for both generations Prices(MSRP) *2000 - $18,850-$24,525 USD *2001 - $19,150-$23,525 USD *2002 - $19,575-$23,650 USD *2003 - $20,750-$23,800 USD Safety According to EuroNCAP crash test results, the 1996 model Chrysler Voyager 'did so badly in the frontal impact that it earned no points, making it the worst of the group. The body structure became unstable and the steering column was driven back into the driver's chest and head'. The 2006 model Chrysler Voyager fared little better, achieving just 19% in the frontal impact test, with an overall score of 2 stars out of a possible 5. However, chest compression measurements on the test dummy 'indicated an unacceptably high risk of serious or fatal injury. As a result, the final star in the adult occupant rating is struck-through'. Despite the bad results in the Euro NCAP crash tests, statistics from the real world indicate that this is not the whole picture. Folksam is a Swedish insurance company that in May 2009 published a report on injuries and survivability of 172 car models. 88-96 generation get a real world rating of "Average", and the 96-00 generation get a rating called "Safest" (at least 30% safer than the average car.) Generation IV Grand Voyager: |length= 2001-02 LX: Grand Voyager: |width= |height= 2001-2003 Grand Voyager: 2005-present: }} From 2001 to 2003, the Voyager was offered in the SWB model only, replacing the SWB Plymouth Voyager. It resembled the Town and Country more than the previous generation, the only major cosmetic difference besides the trim (where the Town and Country's is fancier) was the placement of the Chrysler emblem on the grille. After the 2003 model year, the Voyager was discontinued and replaced by the Chrysler Town and Country, SWB model. Engines * 2001–2003 3.3 L EGA V6 * 2001–2003 3.8 L EGH V6 * 2002–2003 2.4 L EDZ I4 Year to year changes *'2000': The Voyager is sold as a Plymouth and as a Chrysler, with the same options and features, however the Chrysler versions have sticker prices of about $500 USD more. *'2001': The Chrysler Voyager was completely redesigned for this year as were the other Chrysler minivans. It was now only sold under the Chrysler marque; no "Grand" LWB versions are sold. Some new features include side airbags and an optional navigation system. *'2002': Either a VCR or a DVD-based rear-seat entertainment system was a new optional, dealer-installed on all 2002 Voyagers. A high-value entry-level model, the eC was offered this year along with the base and LX models. All 2002 Voyagers now used a four-speed automatic transmission. *'2003': Power-adjustable brake and accelerator pedals were available on 2003 Voyagers. Anti-lock brakes remained optional for the upscale LX, but were no longer available for base Voyagers. The Voyager was discontinued after this year and was replaced by the little-changed SWB Town and Country. In Europe Chrysler began offering the Voyager with Generation I, followed by a Generation II model in 2001 with a new engine range — including larger, more economical diesel engines (2.5 L and for 2005 - the 2.8 L 4 cyl. from VM Motori) and more fuel-efficient petrol engines (4 cyl. and V-6). The Generation II model continues to be produced in China for that market. Generation V | assembly = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | length = | width = | height = | designer = Ralph Gilles }} Chrysler introduced the new Grand Voyager for 2008 and successfully positioned it in the automotive market as a luxury MPV suited for large families. The Grand Voyager is visually identical to the Chrysler Town & Country which is sold in the North American market. In similar fashion to the other large multi-purpose vehicles (MPVs) on the market the Grand Voyager is sold with a standard diesel engine in Europe. However, the seating is arranged in the 2-2-3 (front to rear) layout common in North America, rather than the 2-3-2 layout often seen in SUVs and MPVs in Europe. On right hand drive (RHD) models the gear shift lever is placed on a floor mounted console between the seats, in contrast to the instrument panel positioning found on LHD models. Standard engine *2008–present: 2.8 L CRD I4, at 3800 rpm and at 1600 rpm. (List of VM Motori engines#R 428 DOHC) The 2009 Grand Voyager with diesel motor gets a combined fuel economy of . Optional engine on top of the range Limited models: * 2008–present: 3.8 L EGH V6, 197 hp (147 kW) at 5200 rpm and 230 ft·lbf (312 N·m) at 4000 rpm Both engines are paired with Chrysler's 62TE 6 speed automatic transmission with variable line pressure (VLP) technology (See Ultradrive#62TE). Trim levels *Base *''SE'' *''LE *''LX'' *''eC'' *''Touring'' *''Limited'' Countries *Europe *North America (USA and Mexico) Seating features The Chrysler Voyager has incorporated various seating systems for their minivans to enhance interior flexibility. Integrated child safety seats In 1992, Chrysler introduced a second row bench seat integrating two child booster seats. These seats continued as an available option through Generation V until they were discontinued in 2010. Easy Out Roller Seats In 1996, Chrysler had introduced a system of seats to simplify installation, removal, and re-positioning— marketed as Easy-Out Roller Seats. The system remained in use throughout the life of the Chrysler Voyager. When installed, the seats are latched to floor-mounted strikers. When unlatched, eight rollers lift each seat, allowing it to be rolled fore and aft. Tracks have locator depressions for rollers, thus enabling simple installation. Ergonomic levers at the seatbacks release the floor latches single handedly without tools and raise the seats onto the rollers in a single motion. Additionally, seatbacks were designed to fold forward. Seat roller tracks are permanently attached to the floor and seat stanchions are aligned, facilitating the longitiudinal rolling of the seats. Bench seat stanchions were moved inboard to reduce bending stress in the seat frames, allowing them to be lighter. When configured as two and three person benches, the Easy Out Roller Seats could be unwieldy. Beginning in 2001, second and third row seats became available in a 'quad' configuration — bucket or captain chairs in the second row and a third row three-person 50/50 split "bench" — with each section weighing under . Stow 'n Go The Chrysler Grand Voyager offers standard Stow 'n Go fold into the floor middle and rear seating, and has available an optional system of second row seats that swivel to face the third row — marketed as ''Swivel'n Go'' seating. Also available are ceiling mounted video entertainment systems and power windows in the sliding doors. Self levelling rear suspension is also available. Several European automotive magazines and websites have praised the Grand Voyager for its torquey engine, smooth highway ride and comfortable seats for long distance journeys. However, in some cases the diesel engine's fuel consumption and road noise are not considered up to par with the best of the competition. In 2010 Fiat announced that the Chrysler Grand Voyager will undergo a Minor Model Change (MMC) for the 2011 model year, following which it will also be sold under the Lancia brand name in several European markets. Swivel 'n Go Seating Chrysler introduced a seating system in 2008, marketed as Swivel'n Go. In the seating system, two full size second row seats swivel to face the third row. A detachable table can be placed between the second and third row seats. The Swivel'n Go seating system includes the 3rd row seating from the Stow'n Go system. These Swivel 'n Go Seats are manufactured by Intier Corp. a division of Magna. The tracks, risers and swivel mechanisms are assembled by Camslide, a division of Intier. The swivel mechanism was designed by and is produced by Toyo Seat USA Corp. The system is noted for its high strength. The entire load of the seat in the event of a crash is transferred through the swivel mechanism, which is almost twice as strong as the minimum government requirement. The swivel mechanism includes bumpers that stabilize the seat while in the lock position. When rotated the seat comes off these bumpers to allow easy rotation. The seat is not meant to be left in an unlocked position or swiveled with the occupant in it, although this will not damage the swivel mechanism. Minivan production outside North America In the early years of the European Voyager the cars were produced in North America and were exported to Europe (1988–1991). In 1991 the first "made-in-Austria" Voyagers were produced in Austria at the Eurostar plant nearby Graz. Eurostar was a Joint Venture between Chrysler and the Austrian company Steyr-Daimler-Puch. . Eurostar was a Joint-Venture It was later acquired by Daimler-Chrysler and finally the plant was sold to Magna Steyr in 2002. . Chrysler is selling Eurostar to Magna Steyr The minivan production ended there at the end of 2007. . Voyager production ended in 2007 in Austria. Units produced in Austria were marketed in Europe, Asia, and Africa. They were built with Gasoline and diesel engines, with manual transmission version, in short wheelbase (SWB) and long wheelbase versions and in right and left-hand drive versions (all sold as Chrysler Voyager cars). The current European Voyagers (2008 model) are now produced in Windsor, Ontario, Canada and exported to the European market. References * *2001-2003 Chrysler Voyager Prices & Reviews *2009 Grand Voyager Road Test *Parker's UK Chrysler Grand Voyager Car Review| accessdate=June 22, 2010 External links *Chrysler.com - 2001 Chrysler Voyager homepage, through Internet Archive *Chrysler Minivan Club website *Allpar minivan section: creation, each generation, tech, rumors *2006 Chrysler Voyager site from Chrysler UK Voyager Category:Minivans Category:Flexible-fuel vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Austria Category:Trucks built in China Category:Magna International Category:Steyr-Daimler-Puch